Journal Intime de Ginny Weasley
by Petouille
Summary: /* COMPLET */ Ginny, 16 ans, n'a jamais été embrassée...
1. 1ère partie

MARDI

JOURNAL INTIME de GINNY 

**__**

MARDI

J'en ai marre. J'en ai vraiment marre… J'ai envie d'écrire et je ne sais pas quoi écrire ! C'est vrai qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Que ce cours d'Histoire de la magie est le plus ennuyant que j'ai jamais eu ? Non, je pense pas, je pense que TOUS les cours de la magie sont aussi ennuyants que ça… Alors me voilà, au fond de la classe en train de gribouiller ces pages au lieu de prendre gentiment mon cours comme Hermione… D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'Hermione a déjà pris ce cours l'an dernier… Hum… Il me suffirait juste d'aller lui demander, je parie qu'elle l'a encore. Aller, c'est décidé, je lui demanderais ! Et donc me voilà libre ! Libre d'écrire ou de dessiner (pff, je suis nulle en dessin…).

Ok, je décide d'écrire… D'écrire quoi ? Ecrire sur moi ? Sur ma vie pathétique ? Ah pour ça, c'est sûr je peux écrire, mais y'aura pas grand chose à dire, vu que ma vie se limite à me lever, aller en cours, me coucher… Ah ! J'oubliais regarder bien sûr ce très cher Harry qui m'ignore royalement. Enfin, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? ! J'ai 16 ans et je HAIS cet âge ! Quand j'étais plus petite (10-11 ans), je me disais qu'à 16 ans (allez savoir pourquoi pas 15 ou 17…), j'allais devenir incroyablement belle et bien évidemment que tous les garçons seraient à mes pieds… Et bien NON ! Tout le contraire, je suis loin d'être populaire. Je suis la fille qui reste dans son coin à se taire, et puis, c'est vrai, j'suis pas même à deux doigts d'être mignonne. ARGH ! Ai-je besoin de dire que j'ai jamais eu de petit copain ? ! OUI ET ALORS ? Ca m'empêche pas de vivre ! C'est ça le pire… C'est que je vis mais j'ai personne à qui parler. C'est pourquoi je suis là… A écrire ce que j'ai envie de dire… Pathétique, je vous dis…

--

**__**

Encore MARDI

Moui, je suis plus dans le même cours… Pourtant, c'est toujours aussi ennuyeux… J'avais pour habitude d'adorer les cours de DADA… Mais plus maintenant… C'est vrai, c'est très intéressant, très impressionnant quand on arrive à Hogwarts… Mais voilà, là, ça me lourde. C'est pratiquement toujours la même chose… Bref, je vais pas vous parler de DADA, déjà que ça me gonfle d'en entendre parler… 

Tiens je viens de remarquer… Pourquoi j'écris comme si le 'vous' allait exister, comme si ce que j'écris serait lu par quelqu'un… C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis pas Anne Frank, ce que j'écris ne vas pas être publié. (déjà qu'en 2ème année… euh, c'est peut être pas la peine que je revienne sur ça, tout le monde connaît mon histoire avec…bref… je passe à autre chose…).

Est-ce que ça vous (oui, je reprends avec le 'vous', tant pis) est déjà arrivé d'être attiré par quelqu'un mais que cette personne ne vous remarque pas ? Aller… Je suis sûre que oui ! C'est pas possible que je sois la seule ! Rien qu'en regardant Harry, je vois que ça arrive à tout le monde… Quelque part en moi, le voir tourner autour de cette Cho, alors qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit pas, me réjouit. Je sais, c'est méchant, mais m'en fous. Après tout, il me fait le même coup. En fait, parfois, je me demande pourquoi j'y vais pas franco. 'Harry, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?' NAN ! Jamais ça m'est sorti de la bouche ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à 16ans, j'arrive pas à lui demander ! Ca fait 5 ans qu'on se connaît lui et moi ! Et même pas une fois il m'a regardé, cet andouille !

Pfff, j'en ai aussi marre d'attendre… Qui a instauré la règle du 'le garçon demande le premier' ? Je hais cette personne… De toutes façons, est-ce qu'il y a une règle ? Quand je vois Pansy qui se jette dans les bras de Malfoy, je me dis qu

--

**__**

Toujours MARDI, plus tard…

Désolée, c'était la fin du cours… (Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens le besoin de m'excuser à des feuilles de papier ?) Cette fois-ci je suis dans la tour des Gryffindors… Et je suis totalement sûre que personne ne viendra me déranger… Je disais donc ! que Pansy me dégoutait. Euh, ca y est j'ai perdu le fil. Bon, c'est pas bien grave ! J'ai plus envie d'écrire.

--

**__**

DIMANCHE matin

Ah ! Enfin, j'arrive pas y croire ! Ok, il ne s'est rien passé, mais je suis toute excitée ! Nous étions allés à Hogsmeade pour aller boire quelques butterbeers, et j'ai rencontré un gars tout mignon… S'appelle Florian, et bref, il est trop mignon… Euh, je l'ai déjà dis, oui, je me répète et alors ? ! Je connaissais son frère qui était passé à la maison, Adam, il était ami avec Bill. Et donc, ce Florian, yeux, bleus, cheveux bruns… Hum, mignon, mignon, mignon. Bref ! Ginny redescends sur Terre… Oui, donc, on était en train de bavarder avec des amis (oui, j'ai des amis, quand même un peu) et il est venu à notre table parce que Tom le connaissait. Et Ô joie ! Il s'est assis à côté de moi, et pis je sais pas, on a discuté, on a un peu chahuté… Ahhh, c'était vraiment sympa. Hum, bon, je l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais j'ai quand même le droit de rêver de lui… Après tout la moitié des filles de 5èmes années craquent sur lui… Oui, bon, c'est vrai il a un an de moins que moi, mais j'm'en fous. Peut être que le charme a agit entre nous deux.

Je peux toujours rêver non ? !

--

**__**

LUNDI

C'est drôle à dire, mais j'ai toujours voulu être à la place des autres filles quand leur meilleure amie arrivait vers elle pour leur dire que tel gars demandait si elle était libre. Enfin… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? J'espère, parce que ça m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. A peine deux jours après avoir rencontré Florian, j'apprends que celui-ci s'est renseigné sur moi ! Lui ! Ahhh, youpi ! Mon charme a agit ! Oui ! Je suis une déesse ! HUM ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais MAINTENANT ? Je fais quoi ? Celle qui est intéressée ? Bah, voui ! Vu que je SUIS intéressée ! HA ! J'arrive pas à y croire !

--

**__**

MERCREDI

Samedi qui arrive, on va encore à Hogsmeade… Je dois voir Florian, il va être là… Pas à dire, je flippe. Faut que je sois naturelle. Comment je fais ? ? ? ?

--

**__**

VENDREDI

Aller, encore plus pour me mettre la pression, une fille de 5ème année est venu me voir et m'a dit : 'C'est toi qui sors avec Florian samedi ?' Et là, je me suis dit que j'étais mal. Cette fille, elle était déjà sorti avec lui… Il avait déjà embrassé des filles, et moi ? Moi, que dalle… je flippe, je flippe, je flippe, je flippe…

--

**__**

SAMEDI… tard…

Je sais pas si je dois en pleurer ou en rire. Peut être les deux…De quoi ? me direz-vous ? ! A c'est vrai ! Faut que j'explique… Je sais pas, ça devait être le stress ou quelque chose comme ça… Euh, juste pour prévenir… On est samedi soir, 2heures du matin, je suis revenue d'Hogsmeade y'a à peu près une heure. La soirée était parfaite. Mes amis et les amis de Florian on s'est tous rencontré… On a bavardé, on a, ok, on a un peu bu, mais pas beaucoup, j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens… Mais je sais pas, je vous dis… Le stress. Avant de partir, il est venu vers moi : 'Mhm, Camille est venu te voir ?' Mhm, Camille est ma meilleure amie. C'est celle qui m'a prevenu que Florian s'était renseigné sur moi. Bin, toute bête, je dis 'oui'. 'Et alors ?' il me demande.

Oh QUELLE CONNE ! Oui, je suis une conne, je le dis, je le crie et je l'affirme ! Je me suis mise à lui dire que oui, ça m'intéressait, mais que je pouvais pas. Pff, je me rappelle même plus ce que je lui ai sorti. C'est nul ! Je suis nulle. J'ai fini par pleurer dans les bras de Camille. Je suis conne, j'ai loupé une occasion de sortir pour la première fois avec un garçon. Je suis conne.

--

**__**

MARDI

Cours d'Histoire. Hum, j'ai vaguement l'impression d'être revenue à la case départ.

Camille a pas compris pourquoi j'avais dis non à Florian… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Même moi, je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dit non ! Pff, j'avais tellement peur de l'embrasser (vu que je sais pas embrasser) que j'ai dit non. J'ai loupé une occasion. Alors voilà, je suis de retour, à pleurer sur mon sort de 'vierge de baiser'.

--

**__**

LUNDI

3 semaines depuis l'histoire du fameux Florian. Faut dire que j'ai pas oublié l'histoire, mais j'ai oublié le Florian. Je me demande même ce que j'ai pu lui trouver. En fait, je pense que c'était surtout le fait que, pour la première fois, un gars s'intéressait à moi. Après tout, je suis peut être pas si bête et si moche, moi aussi, je peux peut être avoir un copain. Le tout est de trouver celui qui pourra faire l'affaire.

Ah ! Autre chose ! L'histoire d'avec Florian m'a fait oublié une chose, enfin quelqu'un… Et voui… Je pense même plus à Harry. Avec soulagement. C'est déjà ça de gagner, je ne suis plus muette dès qu'il est là. Pff, et incroyable, ce qu'il a à dire n'est pas si génial que ça. Il ne parle que Quiddich à longueur de journée et il s'acharne à croire que Snape lui en veut. Ok, Snape lui en veut, mais tout le monde le sait ! Alors qu'il arrête de le dire !

--

**__**

MARDI

Ca fait deux semaines que je scanne les gars de ma tour… Et bé… Y'en a des pas mal quand même… Surtout ce Vincent… Hum, pas de succès avec les yeux verts, ni les yeux bleus, j'essaie les yeux bruns ! Pas de copine en vue non plus… Le gars est choisi. Maintenant la chasse commence. Quels cours avons nous en commun ? Potions… Hum, pas facile d'attirer l'attention en Potions… Ah, Soins des Créatures Magiques ! Ca devrait être bon ! C'est toujours le bordel pendant ces cours. Ok, rendez vous donc demain à 15h ! Sauf que Vincent n'est pas au courant, mais c'est pas bien grave !

--

**__**

MERCREDI

Voilà, le cours vient de se terminer. J'ai pas trop mal réussie à vrai dire ! Bon, je me contente de peu, mais on a à nouveau de cours demain. Aujourd'hui, la première chose à faire était de se rapprocher de lui. Manque de bol, moi qui me m'est toujours à la dernière rangée, fallait que je me déplace au deuxième rang. Pas facile de convaincre Camille, mais j'y suis arrivée. Et puis la séduction commence. Comme il était devant moi, je devais tout faire pour qu'il se retourne. Argh ! C'était pas facile ! Alors, je me suis penchée sur lui, lui ai demandé s'il avait compris. 'Oui ? Ah, bien, tu peux m'expliquer ?' Lancer une petite phrase ou deux, sourire gentiment, le remercier. Ca a marché. Il sait que j'existe ! Puis avant la fin du cours, lui reparler, le faire sourire ! Moui, ça a marché, ça aussi. Rendez vous demain donc.

--

**__**

JEUDI

Bon, c'est sûr, ça ne peut pas marcher à tout les coups… Ce cours-ci, il était concentré par les conversations de son copain. J'ai remarqué que dès que je croisais Vincent, le copain était là. Ah, la vache, il est con, son pote ! Il a pas d'humour, ou très pauvre l'humour. Enfin, j'ai essayé de parler à Vincent, tenté une discussion, mais le prof nous a interrompu, me disant de me reconcentré sur son cours merdique ! Argh ! J'ai plus parlé à Vincent.

--

**__**

MARDI

Ma tactique marcherait-elle ? Camille et moi avons très bien liés connaissance avec Vincent et son pote. Il m'est très difficile de résister au sourire de Vincent. Ah, si charmant, si craquant ! Même Camille l'a remarqué !

--

**__**

JEUDI

Oui ! Même Camille l'a remarqué ! C'est horrible ! Moi et ma connerie ! Ok, je dois admettre quelque chose. Si j'éprouve quelque chose pour quelqu'un, je ne dis rien… Même pas à Camille… Le fait qu'Harry ai ignoré ma carte de Saint Valentin y est peut-être pour quelque chose… Alors maintenant, je m'abstiens de dire quelque chose. Et VOILA ! A force de m'abstenir, je me retrouve comme une imbécile.

Aujourd'hui, juste après le cours de Soins aux…. Camille me prends par le bras et me tire hors de la classe avec le prétexte : 'J'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est urgent.'

Camille a un faible pour Vincent, elle me l'a dit, et je suis restée sans voix ! A l'origine c'était à moi de lui dire ça ! Mais non ! Je suis pas une rapide ! Et maintenant, je suis coincée… Car j'ai une étique et entre meilleures amies, on ne peut pas désirer un mec qui attire sa meilleure amie ! Foutu principe, oui !

J'ai dit que je ferais tout pour que Vincent la remarque…

--

**__**

MARDI

Je me suis retrouvée à sourire à Vincent, à lui parler… Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Argh ! Quelle horreur ! Et me voilà à faire l'éloge de Camille ! Oui ! J'adore Camille, mais quand même ! Je voulais ce type !

--

**__**

VENDREDI

Camille a tout organisé… Demain soir, à Hogsmeade, Vincent, son pote, Camille et moi. Ô horreur ! Je vais devoir me payer l'autre crétin toute la soirée. Et voilà ce pauvre crétin d'Harry qui vient de passer ! Il m'a regardé ? Il m'a souri… Pfff, aller, va voir Ron pour lui parler de Quiddich. Ah, oui, je dois avouer l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un pour rendre Harry jaloux, m'a effleuré… Ca me ferait plaisir… C'est méchant, mais ce serait vraiment pas mal… hé hé, diabolique la Ginny !

Ah oui, je reviens sur Camille ! Camille… Elle va se faire toute belle pour Vincent, ça me dégoute… Dois-je me faire belle pour … euh, comment il s'appelle le pote ? Ah oui ! Mattew… Je hais ce nom ! Si commun ! Oui ! Je sais ! Harry était aussi un prénom commun et alors ? ! En attendant, c'est sûr, je ne vais pas me faire belle pour ce Mattew… En plus, il est blond, je hais les blonds ! Et les bruns aux yeux verts… (Ouah, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une gamine quand j'écris ça !)

--

****

SAMEDI

Plus que deux heures avant la soirée avec Camille et les deux gars… JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! ! !

--

**__**

SAMEDI plus tard…

J'avais dit que je voulais pas y aller ! J'avais un pressentiment ! Je l'ai senti, j'avais raison. J'aurais pas dû y aller. Je suis stupide. Mais je suis jolie ! Il m'a dit que j'étais jolie ! Mais je l'aime pas !

Bah, je suis sûre que vous voulez des explications… Hé hé… C'est pourtant bien de maintenir le suspense… (mais à QUI je parle moi ? Suis cinglée).

Enfin bon, avant de statuer ma folie, je me dois de tout raconter, au moins en 2-3 lignes : nous sommes arrivés aux Trois Balais, Vincent et Mattew (ouah, impressionnant, je me souviens du nom…bon, c'est pas drôle) étaient déjà là. Et donc nous voilà tous les quatre à se regarder… Ne sachant pas quoi se dire… Alors j'ai commencé, j'ai lancé un sujet (con le sujet des cours !)… Et j'ai pas arrêté de parler ! Je parlais toute seule… (ce que je fais aussi maintenant !) J'étais mal à l'aise ! Et Camille qui ne m'aidait pas et qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer Vincent ! Ah ! Au bout d'un long moment, Vincent a commencé à me répondre ! Il m'est venu en aide ! Ah le mec gentil ! Merci, merci, merci !

Puis… j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans un dîner en tête à tête. Nous deux qui discutions et les deux autres qui n'étaient pas là, qui restaient spectateurs ! Je m'en voulais, je ne devais pas faire ça à Camille !

Ah, zut, ça fait plus de 2-3 lignes, ce que je dis là ! Tant pis…

Puis ce qui devait se passer arriva. Lorsque nous avons quittés les Trois Balais, Vincent et moi, totalement concentrés par ce qu'on racontait (tiens qu'est-ce qu'on racontait d'ailleurs ?… bon !) On était donc concentrés, et on a remonté tous les deux la pente de la rue, oubliant nos meilleurs amis qui marchaient 10 mètres devant nous. J'aurais pas du ! Je sais ! Je m'en veux ! Vincent s'est arrêté, m'a regardé puis m'a gentiment dit que j'étais jolie ! Oui, bin, voilà ! C'était fait ! J'avais finalement réussi à capter l'attention de ce beau brun ténébreux ! Enfin, beau… Bah, je trouvais qu'il était beau.

ET DONC LA ! Sur le point d'avoir mon premier baiser tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi, j'ai sorti que je pouvais pas ! NAAAANNN !

Sérieusement, n'allez pas croire que j'en avais pas envie ! Pour la première fois, tout se passait bien, tout allait très très bien. Mais et Camille ? MON PUT* DE PRINCIPE !

A la réponse du 'Pourquoi ?' de Vincent, j'ai du déballer les sentiments de Camille pour lui. Et il a quelque peu rit. Du coup, je l'ai un peu méprisé, comment pouvait-il se moquer ? Je lui ai donc dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer. Et sur ce, il a répondu que lui non plus, il aurait du normalement ne pas pouvoir. (Ok, vous avez pas compris la phrase ? Moi non plus… Je comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait). Puis il m'a dit que Mattew avait un faible pour moi, que c'était son meilleur ami, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à me parler au dîner, voyant que Mattew ne disait rien. 

Vincent m'a demandé : 'Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour nous deux ?'

'Rien.'

J'ai répondu 'rien' et j'ai rattrapé les deux autres en pressant le pas ! En temps normal, j'adore Camille, mais là, je suis perplexe… Dois-je la haïr parce qu'elle m'a empêché d'avoir mon premier copain ? Ou alors je suis vraiment minable ? C'est peut être moi qui aurais dû dire que Vincent me plaisait. Bah, c'est vrai, elle y est pour rien. J'aurais pas dû venir ce soir.

(Eh, bé, ça faisait beaucoup plus que 2-3lignes !)

--

**__**

LUNDI

De retour… en cours de Potions ! Oui, je prends des risques ! ! AH AH AH ! Reprenons où je m'étais arrêtée ! Bon, faut dire que l'histoire du Vincent m'a filé une sacrée claque ! Du coup, j'attends ! Je me dis qu'un jour ou l'autre, je rencontrerais l'homme qu'il me faut ! Ca se trouve c'est peut être Snape ! AHAH

--

**__**

LUNDI 1h après.

Euh… Finalement, je devrais plutôt écouter en cours de Potions. Lors de mon AHAH, que j'ai même pas pu terminé, sniff ! J'ai dû abhorré un sourire car Snape s'est levé et m'a toisé du regard ! J'ai pu en un cours instant caché ces pages, mais j'ai laissé apparaître un petit dessin… J'ai déjà dit que je dessinais mal, non ? Et bien, imaginez comment a réagi Snape en voyant un dessin que j'avais fait de lui, auquel Camille avait ajouté des commentaires quelque peu salaces… 'DETENTION Weasley !'

JE HAIS CE PROF ! (ouh ! Point commun avec Harry ! Ah non, Ginny ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec Harry ? ! )

Pourquoi pas ? Naaaaannn, l'amour est un cercle vicieux! Mouai, et plus de conneries ? Je peux en dire ? Pfff, détention… Je hais ce mot !… En fait, je hais beaucoup de choses. Ca doit être l'âge ! 

--

**__**

MARDI

Hé bé… J'ai appris y'a deux minutes que j'avais détention avec Harry… Je me dis : 'Ginny, tu as muri depuis quelques mois, tu n'es plus la même. Et Harry est un gars comme les autres.' Et en fait, c'est vrai, je hais ce type, je hais de savoir que pour lui je ne serais toujours qu'une fille comme les autres, je hais sa façon de regarder le monde, comme si tous les malheurs du monde allait s'abattre sur lui…

--

**__**

MARDI.. 2 minutes après…

Alors POURQUOI de nouveau je repense à lui ?

--

  
  
  
  
/*** Merci à Anne, elle sait pourquoi ! :) ***/ 


	2. Suite et Fin

JOURNAL INTIME de GINNY (suite)

**__**

VENDREDI

Encore un week-end qui arrive. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit là-dedans. J'aurais dû le faire plutôt. Mais il paraît que 75% des gens qui écrivent un journal intime ont une vie incomplète. Or ma vie est depuis quelques mois totalement complète, c'est pour ça que j'ai délaissé ce journal, pourquoi écrire alors qu'il n'y a rien à dire ? Que tout va bien ? Que je suis heureuse ? Bon, faudrait peut-être que je m'explique moi !

Revenons à la dernière fois où j'ai écrit dans ce journal. J'attendais avec impatience la détention avec Harry. Même si j'ai cherché pendant un certain temps à m'éloigner de lui, je savais bien que ce n'était qu'à lui que je pensais. Et, oh ! que j'attendais cette détention avec lui ! La nuit précédente, je me suis couchée en y pensant. J'ai tourné, tourné dans mon lit, répétant ce que je lui dirais, m'affirmant que je ne rougirais pas, que je ferais tout pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, que je fasse semblant de ne pas être intéressée. Je me souviens m'être endormie tellement de bonne humeur et fière de moi. Mais pourtant, comme chaque fois où on se prépare à dire les bonnes phrases, où on veut que tout se déroule de la façon dont on l'a décidé, ça n'a pas marché. Rien n'y a fait. Je suis arrivée en détention, j'étais seule avec Rogue, ensuite, Harry est arrivé… en retard. Un seul regard, à peine un sourire, on était là tous les deux et rien ne s'est passé. Tellement d'espoir pour si peu, pour rien.

A ce moment là, j'ai ressenti comme un vide en moi, une grande tristesse… Bon d'accord, je me la joue peut être un peu mélo là, mais c'était vrai ! ! J'étais plus que triste, j'avais espéré et rien… rien de chez rien… On peut dire que c'est ma faute aussi, j'ai toujours attendu qu'il vienne vers moi, qu'il veuille de moi comme je suis. Et pourtant je n'étais pas la fille qu'il lui fallait. Ca, je l'ai vite compris quand je les ai croisé… Lui et elle, main dans la main. Cette fille que je ne connaissais pas, qui était de son année, chez les Pouffsouffles. A chaque fois que je les croisais, j'avais envie de les claquer, tous les deux. J'avais gâché plein de rêves pour lui, et lui s'en fichait totalement. OUI ! D'accord, il était pas au courant de mes sentiments ! Il n'empêche, il aurait pu s'en apercevoir, ou alors… Ou alors, il le savait, et n'a rien dit. C'est peut être ça le pire, le fait qu'il m'ai ignoré, qu'il n'est rien dit. Il s'est peut être dit 'si je dis rien, si je fais rien, elle m'oubliera'. Mais quel imbécile celui là !

De toutes façons, je m'en fiche, c'est du passé. Ca fait des semaines de cela, et je n'y pense plus… Enfin si, peut être un peu, mais maintenant, je ne suis plus jalouse. Oui, c'était de la jalousie, mais pas parce que j'aimais Harry. Qui, à seize ans, peut affirmer quelqu'un ? J'étais jalouse de voir une autre fille avec lui. Voilà ! Mais sérieusement….. Je ne le suis plus !

--

**__**

LUNDI

Suis-je bête, vendredi dernier, j'aurais quand même pu expliquer pourquoi je n'avais plus écrit. Pourquoi j'étais heureuse. En fait, depuis quelques temps, je sors avec une bande de copines avec qui j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être moi-même. Je ne me cache plus, je dis ce que je pense. Ron m'a dit que finalement j'étais la Ginny qu'il connaissait, qui savait de quoi elle parlait, qui était sûre d'elle. Je crois ce qui m'a finalement fait le plus plaisir a été qu'il me dise que je sois une vraie Gryffondor devant toute la table. Depuis le début à Poudlard, je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi cette maison… Et maintenant, je sais ! Enfin, je le sais, je le sais… Je suis une Gryffondor, voilà tout ! C'était en moi.

Ah et c'est étonnant de s'apercevoir qu'on a pas besoin d'un ptit copain pour être heureuse !

--

**__**

MERCREDI

Et bé ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui écris ça lundi. Quelle connerie, nan mais sans blague ! ! ! Pas besoin de ptit copain pour être heureuse ? Nan, mais parfois, je me demande si je suis pas un peu cinglée. C'est vraiment ridicule, tout le monde sait que l'amour est le moteur de la vie… Oulà, je me la joue quand même archi philosophique là… Et pourtant je suis minable en Philo… Ca a jamais été trop mon truc ! 

Bon ! Que je revienne quand même un peu à mes moutons ! Aller, sérieux ! J'ai 16ans et je suis encore et toujours toute seule. Parfois je viens à me demander qui sera le premier garçon avec qui il se passerait quelque chose. Et je me dis que si j'ai déjà rencontré mon futur mari, et bin je me demande bien qui sait, et que j'ai pas envie de l'avoir rencontré parce que tous les mecs que j'ai déjà rencontré, aucun ne me plait. Nan, nan, Ginny, je te vois venir avec ton 'sauf'… Pas sauf Harry… Harry : croix dessus ! Pis d'ailleurs il file le parfait amour avec cette Pouf ! (ouh, le jeu de mot…. Hihihihi… m'en fous, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite).

Des fois, je me dis qu'elle pourrait le tromper, et alors je serais là pour le récupérer, sainte Ginny ! Bon, faut que j'arrête mon délire moi !

--

**__**

VENDREDI

Je sais pas ! Je dois avoir un don de voyance ! ! ! Nan ! Sérieux ! C'est pas possible que ça arrive ! Que ça m'arrive à moi ! Arf ! Faut que j'explique !

Tout à l'heure dans la salle des Gryffondors, j'étais en train de bouquiner paisiblement un bon ptit roman bien à l'eau de rose… Et bin vi, que veux tu ! Je suis une romantique ! J'ai pas honte de le dire !… Enfin j'ai quand même cacher le bouquin dans le livre d'Histoire de la magie, très nettement moins intéressant. Hihihi.

BREF ! Passons les détails et allons direct aux choses intéressantes. J'étais donc en train de lire. (C'est fou ce que je me répète !) BON CAVA, j'y vais ! J'explique ! Arf, mais je suis excitée comme une puce ! Alors forcément, je papote, je papote ! OUI ! DONC ! Je parlais avant-hier que si la Pouf pouvait faire du mal à Harry, je serais là pour le récupérer. Et… OUI ! Ca c'est passé ! Enfin !.. Euh, enfin, je m'explique. Je n'ai pas récupéré Harry (oui, il ne m'a jamais appartenu, je sais !), mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre Hermione et Ron. D'après Hermione, la Pouf aurait fait quelque chose de pas très catholique avec un autre PoufPouf. (Et me voilà, dans les trois petits cochons…).

Bon, quelque chose de pas très catholique à notre âge, ça reste quand même assez chaste ! Donc, je suppose qu'elle est allée embrasser un autre mec etc… Et que beaucoup sont au courant, mais apparemment, le principal intéressé, soit Harry, n'est pas encore au courant. Et donc, là, je me dis, et pourquoi pas moi, enfin, je veux dire que je pourrais être là pour le consoler comme j'y ai pensé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce soit possible, mais bon, la rumeur persiste, et j'ai peut être ma chance !

--

**__**

SAMEDI

Et voilà ! M'en suis pris plein la tête ! Quelques fois je devrais m'abstenir d'intervenir dans des affaires qui ne sont pas les miennes. Même si j'ai eu ce que je voulais, ça m'a attristé de voir Harry apprendre la nouvelle par Ron. J'étais là. Mais je me faisais toute petite. J'avais honte. Honte d'avoir voulu qu'il se prenne une claque, après tout ce n'est pas sa faute.

Lorsque Ron est parti, Harry a continué à fixer ses mains sur la table. Et c'est franchement à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû partir, mais je n'ai pas pu. Et Harry était limite méchant. Mais je n'y étais pour rien ! Jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir que j'avais eu une sacrée prémonition ! Et il s'en ai pris à moi.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " " Bien évidemment, toi aussi, tu savais. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. "

J'ai eu beau dire que ce n'étais pas à moi de le faire, il ne m'a pas écouté. Et j'ai essayé (contre mon gré en plus !), de lui expliquer que peut être ce n'était pas vrai, que peut être la Pouf regrettait son geste. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Et c'est là qu'il n'a pas été tout à fait sympa avec moi, et pourtant je le consolais l'imbécile !

" De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir ! T'as jamais eu personne. "

Je me suis levée, je crois, j'espère… que je l'ai regardé avec mon regard le plus méprisant. S'il devait se venger de la Pouf, soit ! Mais pas envers moi ! Je ne lui avais rien fait !

En me disant ça, il a choisi. A partir de ce moment-là, il n'aura rien du tout de moi. A partir de ce moment-là, je l'ignore !

--

**__**

SAMEDI SOIR

J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite… J'étais assise à la bibliothèque en train de ruminer… Joli samedi soir, hein ? Et j'ai aperçu Harry qui venait vers moi. Je me suis levée, j'ai pris mes bouquins, et j'ai filé dans un rayon. Manque de bol, Harry était bien venu pour me voir. Il m'a suivi et m'a accosté. Il a débité un truc comme : 

" Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû. "

Je l'ai ignoré, c'était beau ! J'étais fière !

" Toute cette histoire avec… " Il a continué en prétextant que sa journée n'avait pas été la meilleure de l'année… Nan, sans blague… Mais bon, trop c'était trop ! Son histoire avec la pouf n'excusait en rien ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'était méchant. Et il ne savait rien de ma vie.

" Harry ! Je m'en fous ! Sincèrement ! J'en ai rien à péter de ton histoire ! Tu n'avais juste pas le droit de me dire ça ! Après tout, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais pas ma vie. Alors continues de m'ignorer comme tu l'as fait jusqu'ici et tout ira bien, je ferais exactement la même chose ! "

Alors ? C'était bien dit, hein ? Enfin… C'est ce que j'aurais bien aimé dire… Tout ce que j'ai dit, c'était : " C'est pas grave… " qui est équivalent à " Ravales ton amour propre Ginny ! "

Bouhouuuuuu, nan, mais c'est horrible de n'avoir aucune répartie ! Je m'en suis voulue de suite. Je me suis écrasée devant lui ! Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et en gros, rien que du regard, je lui faisais comprendre que je lui pardonnais, qu'il pouvait toujours compté sur moi.

Et puis, pas la peine de me dire que je suis une andouille, je sais me le dire toute seule !

--

**__**

DIMANCHE

Donc voilà, je me retrouve encore comme une cruche devant Harry. Parfois, je me dis que s'il n'avait existé, ça ferait déjà longtemps que je me serais trouvé quelqu'un et que je coulerais une vie paisible… Oui, oui ! Même à 16ans !

--

**__**

LUNDI

… Non, rien à dire…

--

**__**

MARDI

… toujours rien ! …

--

**__**

MERCREDI

Mais pas le mercredi qui suit, le mercredi 2 semaines plus tard… C'est à dire deux semaines après que Harry et sa Pouf se remettent ensemble… Le pire c'est qu'il est venu me voir une fois " Ginny c'est un peu grâce à toi, tu sais, je suis allée la voir en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. " Pff, c'est pathétique, il est pathétique de se jeter à son cou comme ça, alors qu'elle l'a blessé. Elle l'a fait une fois, elle le fera une seconde fois. Ca marche toujours comme ça.

J'ai plus envie de rien en ce moment, je suis dégoûtée par toute l'hypocrisie de cette fille. J'ai envie d'aller la voir, de lui dire mes quatre vérités. Je veux qu'elle sache ce que je pense d'elle !

Mais sois réaliste Ginny, jamais tu ne diras rien, tu vas rester ici, dans ton coin, boudes va ! T'as que ça à faire !

--

**__**

MERCREDI Quelques heures plus tard…

Argh ! Je viens d'apprendre, par Harry, que sa Pouf n'avait rien fait avec un autre gars, et Hermione me l'a confirmé. Maintenant, ils ont toutes les raisons du monde d'être ensemble ! Pff, ça me dégoûte encore plus, tiens. De savoir que je me suis plantée, de savoir que tout va bien entre eux. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ma vie tourne autour d'eux ? Autour de lui ?

--

**__**

LUNDI

Panique ici ! Il nous reste un mois avant les examens, je passe ma vie dans la bibliothèque, j'ai l'impression que mes doigts s'usent de tourner ces pages… J'ai une bosse à mon doigt, et elle me fait mal, tellement j'écris. Hier, Harry est venu me voir, il m'a proposé de l'aide pour certaines matières, celles où il pouvait m'aider… J'ai dit oui, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il peut quand même m'aider, on sait jamais, ça peut peut-être me faire monter mes notes.

--

**__**

MARDI, une semaine après.

Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Harry, mais il me déconcentre totalement pendant mes révisions. Je crois que je vais finir par lui dire que je vais me passer de son aide. Il arrête pas de me chercher, de m'asticoter et ça m'agace ! ! ! Alors forcément, lui, ça le fait rire ! Et ça m'agace encore plus ! Il se croit malin en plus, mais il me fait perdre mon temps. Nan, mais c'est vrai ! Sérieusement, je vais finir par lui dire qu'il peut retourner bosser avec Ron !

--

**__**

JEUDI

Je sais plus quoi penser avec Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il se rapproche de moi et pourtant il s'affiche toujours avec sa copine, je sais pas, je comprends plus. Ou je me mets à imaginer des trucs. Qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à moi. Mais quand je vois comment il réagit, ça me donne envie de le tuer. Il n'a aucun geste attentionné envers moi, il me cherche constamment. On chahute, et je doute. Car c'est comme si je revoyais Hermione et Ron qui se cherchaient tout le temps. Et pourtant avec Harry, rien. Il dit rien, je dis rien. Et je veux, je le veux. BON ! Mes examens ! Faut que je me concentre !

--

**__**

VENDREDI

Les résultats vont s'afficher d'ici quelques heures. Je crains terriblement ma note de Potions, j'ai complètement foiré l'épreuve. Je panique, je panique. HELLLLLLPPP ! ! !

Bon, de toutes façons, c'est trop tard ! Je peux pas revenir en arrière ! Purée, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais bien ça, revenir en arrière. Au moins, je saurais quel sujet allait tomber. Tsss, tsss, tsss, pas bien. Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été pas mal, hihihi.

Ah, et, euh, aucune nouvelle d'Harry, ignorance totale de sa part. Pas très sympa quand même. Je suis allée le remercier pour son aide, et il m'a à peine adressé un sourire. C'est la dernière année pour eux, les derniers examens, les dernières jours à Poudlard. Je me dis qu'il doit être triste, tout comme Ron qui n'a pas envie de partir. Hermione qui n'arrête pas de parler du futur, que bientôt ils auront tous une vie bien à eux.

Et bin moi ! Encore un an à faire ici ! Et moi aussi, j'aurais ma vie bien à moi.

--

****

Un Dimanche, bien des années plus tard…

J'ai retrouvé ce carnet dans mes affaires de Poudlard. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sentais le devoir de le finir. J'ai beaucoup ri de relire ces pages…Beaucoup de souvenirs, beaucoup d'images qui me reviennent. Je n'ai plus jamais écrit dans ce carnet après la fin de ma 6ème année. Et la raison principale était comme je l'avais décrit un certain vendredi, que quand on est heureux, on ne pense pas à écrire son bonheur, on ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort car il est superbe, parce qu'on aime sa vie à ce moment là, on aime les gens qui nous entourent.

Mais aujourd'hui, je vais faire défaut à cette règle, car aujourd'hui je suis heureuse et je veux l'écrire. Pour expliquer qu'après des années d'attente, j'ai finalement été embrassée par un garçon. Et non, ce n'était pas Harry Potter. J'avais 19 ans, je sortais de Poudlard, j'ai rencontré ce garçon dans une soirée, on ne s'est plus quitté. Mon premier baiser est un souvenir inoubliable, il s'est déroulé de façon aussi romantique que je l'avais toujours souhaité, sous la pluie, sur un quai de gare, le train qu'il devait prendre partant sans lui.

On est resté longtemps ensemble, j'ai beaucoup appris de lui, mais au fond de moi, je savais que je ne lui étais pas destinée. Je suis partie, j'ai voyagé. De ces voyages aussi, j'ai beaucoup appris, et je suis revenue.. près de chez moi… près de ceux que j'aimais, de mes parents, de mes amis, de l'homme que j'aimais aussi. Et je suis restée près de lui et de nos enfants qui lui ressemblent terriblement et dont il est plus que fier. Et aujourd'hui, plus que tout au monde, j'aime ma famille et ma vie bien à moi.

__

Ginny Potter


End file.
